Wessel Loud
Wessel Loud is a super scientist of the Global Liberation Union and was a half-darkness, half-Waffen-SS scientist version of Levi Loud, which is named after the combination of a surname "Loud" and the German surname "Wessel." He is younger brother of Högl Loud and one of his own siblings, but he can be the super scientist of Blood Doom (but he also can be a superweapon of the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria). After Högl Loud killed Fake Lynn Loud, the Global Liberation Union and the ISIS summoned another Loud sibling to make himself into one of the Axis Loud Siblings (because Högl Loud will have brothers and sisters so that he won't kill them). His new name is Wessel Loud, because he wears his own clothes, a laboratory coat and a hat of a Waffen-SS officer, and also, he would later wear a Waffen-SS officer uniform and a scribe uniform, plus he is very good at his inventions, fighting against the Undead Alliance, including his job to easily take down Team Doki by his Pencil of Special Doom (invented by himself), and his want to destroy the Undead Alliance and Team Doki for himself before he will be convnced Ruby Rose, Walovlir Motovov, the Soviet Red Army Force, the Motovov family and Polina Petrov. Now a Levi Loud clone became known as Wessel Loud. He looks like Levi Loud, but with black hair, wearing his own clothes and his laboratory coat, a Waffen-SS uniform and a scribe uniform, have his own inventions, wearing a Waffen-SS officer hat (that is only using the Iron Cross icon), and in case of high-risk missions, he would wear a Gundam mobile suit with a Magic School Bus jumpsuit underneath and use his superweapon, because another ISIS terrorist, Mubarak el-Abdi, used hair dye to change his brown hair into black hair. Wessel Loud can hate the Undead Alliance and Team Doki, but he likes Lisa Loud, Lizzy Loud, Elizabet Motovov, Levi Loud, the Russians, the Motovov family, the SRAF, Ruby Rose and the Russian opposition, but he would only destroy both the Undead Alliance and Team Doki if he can do it, spare Lisa,Lizzy, the Russians, the Motovov family, the SRAF, Ruby Rose, the Russian opposition, the teams of Beacon Academy, and many others, when he was just under Global Liberation Union's command before Ruby Rose, Walovlir, the SRAF, Motovov family and Polina Petrov would convince him, but he will soon be convinced when they said to Wessel Loud that Team Doki can be apologized and can be joining the Grand Alliance, just as they hope Wessel Loud would change his new life so that he won't kill all of Team Doki. He will still love Lisa, Lizzy, the Russians, the Motovov family, the SRAF, Ruby Rose, the Russian opposition ,the teams of Beacon Academy, and now including Tema Doki, in the heroes' way of the Axis Loud Siblings. In the siege of Kassala, he will invent weapons for the Werman Reich, his siblings and Peter Högl, includng Team Magic School Bus, the Rah-Rah-Robot and Team Doki. In Operation Buttertoast, he will invent superweapons for the Team Fortress Union and some allies of the Buttertoast Alliance, mainly Team Doki. He can use his following weapons: an MP 40 of Black Doom, a Walther P99 of Doom, an Uzi, a special combat knife, a Pencil of Special Doom and some scientist weapons of choice. In battle, he can invent some weapons and he is the one of who invented the G36C Tactical and the Pencil of Special Doom, but he will fight enemies and he can also invent anything. Now he will fight for the Axis Loud Siblings, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Walovlir Motovov, the Soviet Rose Army Force, the Motovov family, Polina Petrov, Team JNPR, the AZU, Peter Högl, Team Doki, Högl Loud,Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Werman Reich, the rah-Rah-Robot, the Team Fortress Union, the Buttertoast Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters